


Tumblr Ficlet 32: Fold

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And yet is has no actual porn, Deputy Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pet Names, flash!fic, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: Derek undid his gun belt the moment he closed the front door.





	Tumblr Ficlet 32: Fold

Derek undid his gun belt the moment he closed the front door. He toed off his shoes in the hall and pushed them against the wall, and clicked the lock shut on the gun-safe a few moments later. He curled his regular belt two or three times and left it on the end of the kitchen counter with his badge and notepad and phone. His shirt hung easily on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and his undershirt over one of the others. The end of the hall was a strange spot to leave his socks, but it worked for now. He halfheartedly folded his pants and left them outside their bedroom door.

He paused a moment and decided to shuck his underwear off on top of them.

Derek liked the idea of another shower, but it would almost certainly wake Stiles, so the one he’d grabbed at the station would have to do. The shift had been over-long, insanely busy, and dominated by something more disturbing than almost any of the supernatural things he’d seen in his life. He was glad it was done, and more than glad to be leaving as much of it as he could outside their bedroom-haven.

Derek stepped across the extra ward-line Stiles had put in the door ways and around the walls and felt more of the last thirty-nine hours’ despair and destruction slip away from him. The memories would be clear again when he stepped back out in a few hours, but right now all he could sense was Stiles’ heartbeat and scent. It was amplified by Stiles’ connection to lay-line under their house. Derek bent over to lift the comforter off their floor-mounted mattress and smiled at the ridiculousness of Stiles wanting it as close as he could have it to the earth.

Derek slipped under the covers and breathed out and then in.

“Hey, Sweetwolf. Glad you’re home. Love you.”

Stiles’ voice was rough and his eyes were closed, and he rolled over onto his back and flopped an arm out to draw Derek in with.

Derek went easily, allowing Stiles to wrap long arms around him and kiss his forehead and rub warm feet up and down his calves. They settled with everything lined up and nothing squished where it shouldn’t be. Derek pressed his nose into the space that made the difference between Stiles’ neck and shoulder and sighed.

“Glad to be home. Always. Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tumblr image](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166535260116/derek-undid-his-gun-belt-the-moment-he-closed-the). Image is NSFW.


End file.
